


Waves

by starlightnewt



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Produce 101 - Freeform, Sad, a lot of fluff, guilty, nu'est - Freeform, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightnewt/pseuds/starlightnewt
Summary: Minhyun feels guilty over Produce 101 and is having so many thoughts.orMinhyun just really misses Jonghyun.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy!! I haven't wrote in months so Sorry if this is cheesy or choppy/mistakes

"There is a swelling storm  
And I'm caught up in the middle of it all  
And it takes control  
Of the person that I thought I was  
The boy I used to know."  
—  
Minhyun was awoken by the rain that was pouring down from the sky. It seemed as it had been raining for the past few hours but all of Minhyun's thoughts seemed to be distracting him from the heavy downpour that was by the window.

Minhyun groaned as he checked his phone to see if there were any new messages. The clock read '3:06AM' and hell, there would be no way Minhyun could even try to sleep anymore because his thoughts almost consumed him. So many things had passed by him in the past 24 hours which made Minhyun physically and emotionally drained. Although, there was only one thing in his mind.

Jonghyun. 

"But there, is a light  
In the dark, and I feel its warmth  
In my hands, and my heart  
Why can't I hold on?"  
—  
When NU'EST first debuted, Minhyun didn't know he would fall in love with such a beautiful man. Minhyun loves everything about Jonghyun. He loves when he laughs, his angelic smile shows and it is so ethereal. Minhyun loves Jonghyun's flaws; but everything is so perfect about him, so when Jonghyun is feeling down about not feeling good about himself, Minhyun is always there to comfort him with kisses and comforting words.

"You're amazing!"  
"Jonghyun-ah, you are the best leader, what would we do without you?"  
"I Love you."

I love you.

Their first kiss had been in the rain, back when promotions for their debut song "FACE" had came out. It had been a miracle really, Minhyun had been anxious that day to ask Jonghyun of what he really thought of him. He was prepared for a confused grin, and rejection but then felt soft lips brush against his. "Minhyun-ah, I like you a lot, do you like me too?" Minhyun closed the gap between them, and the rest became history. 

"It comes and goes in wavesIt always does, it always doesWe watch as our young hearts fade Into the flood, into the flood"  
—  
The members slowly found out about their relationship, and was very happy and supportive of them both. Minhyun and Jonghyun had always been so close, that nothing could make them apart.

"I fucking knew it!" yelled Minki, Aron quickly walked in and started clapping when the two announced their relationship, and pulled out a few bills and passed it over to Dongho who was grinning at the fact he actually won a damn bet.

"You guys actually fucking bet over our relationship? Unbelievable." Jonghyun wondered and then smacked Aron's arm.

"It was for desperate measures." Dongho smiled at his remark.

"Now shoo, get a bedroom together you lovebirds; we wont disturb." Minki called out as he noticed Minhyun and Jonghyun were holding hands.

"You guys are crazy, we would nev-" Minhyun was going to finish his sentence until Jonghyun grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bedroom leaving the other members to assume what was going to happen next.

Jonghyun tackled Minhyun onto the bed they both shared, and started kissing from Minhyun's jaw, leaving small pecks down to his collarbone. Minhyun moaned into the touch, and Jonghyun left a mark on Minhyun's neck to mark his lover.

"You're too much sometimes" Minhyun giggled. Jonghyun got off of Minhyun to turn off the lights, and then wrapped his arms around Minhyun's waist. Minhyun kissed Jonghyun's cheek and nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he slowly fell into a deep slumber. These were memories that they could both cherish, the time had been just right; it all fit into place.

It was both of their happy places.

 

"The freedom, of falling  
A feeling I thought was set in stone  
It slips through, my fingers  
I'm trying hard to let go  
It comes and goes in waves  
It comes and goes in waves  
And carries us away."  
—  
Minhyun first started noticing the popularity of NU'EST decreasing sometime after "Hello" came out. Pledis stopped promoting the group as much as they used to, and album sales slowly started slowing down in the music industry. There were many attempts to save their popularity, by starting NU'EST-M and adding a new member named "Jason" but that never worked out. The group had tried so many things but it all came to nothing. It seemed as if everything was crashing down on the group, but they would keep fighting.

Minhyun will never forget the time he walked into the dorm hearing sobs coming from his and Jonghyun's room. He walked into seeing Jonghyun crying. His beautiful face in tears made Minhyun's heart clench, and his chest tighten. His quiet sobs pierced through the air and into Minhyun's heart.

Minhyun walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, and they stayed like that. That's all they could do. That's all they could have done. Jonghyun is fragile, he could break at any moment; and his insecurities will hit him hard. Minhyun clings tight to Jonghyun and they both remain in the quiet space, warm in eachother's arms.  
—  
When Produce 101 started coming into the industry once again, it seemed as if NU'EST had its last chance to get recognition. So when the show started, competition would slowly rise.  
As the show continued, it seemed as if Minhyun felt him and Jonghyun were drifting apart, but they were always there for eachother, and supporting all the trainees through all the performances.

Minhyun remembers when he saw Jonghyun being first ranked out of the few trainees remaining. Jonghyun and him were ecstatic seeing the rankings being high for the members. 

"Can you believe you're the nations leader? I'm so proud of you." Minhyun recalled. "You worked hard, im so proud of you." Jonghyun whispered as he walked up to Minhyun to capture him into a kiss.

"Through the wind  
Down to the place we used to lay when we were kids  
Memories, of a stolen place  
Caught in the silence   
An echo caught in space."  
—  
"Nine, Pledis, Hwang Minhyun" BoA sunbae-nim's voice sounds happy upon reading his ranking. He'd made it, to the top 11. He would debut with Wanna One. He was the first NU'EST boy to be announced, and there were only 2 more spots left. He gazed into Minki, Dongho, and Jonghyun's eyes after they all had hugged him after the other trainees gave Minhyun a group hug. 

After Jinyoung had been announced as the tenth member, only one spot would remain. He was certain one more NU'EST member would be called, but instead Sungwoon was announced as the final member.

Minhyun couldn't breathe, how did the other pledis boys not make it? How did the nations leader not make it in the top 11. Minhyun wanted to scream, but instead was holding back tears as he walked alone away from the camera. He was comforted by a few of his close friends, but his heart tightened when he saw Jonghyun staring at him with a sad smile on his face. Minhyun just remembers black darkness fading into a solace—before walking towards the trainees to congratulate them.  
—  
Now Minhyun lays in bed alone thinking about the future of NU'EST, and what will happen to him. He has to be apart from the group until December 2018, when Wanna One's contract ends. He worries about how NU'EST will promote with a member missing, but he's more worried on how the members are feeling physically. 

The rain continues to pour down and down like his thoughts coming down and down like a rainstorm slowly dripping into drains. Minhyun hopes the members will be okay, especially Jonghyun. 

He really misses Jonghyun, he feels empty without him by his side.

Suddenly there's a dip in the mattress Minhyun's sleeping on, and he gets startled by the slow movement. It's almost 4AM, so Minhyun cannot decode who the figure is as they get into bed, but the strong lavender scent makes it obvious to Minhyun on who is here.

"It comes and goes in waves  
It always does, it always does  
We watch as our young hearts fade  
Into the flood, into the flood."  
—  
"Hey" Jonghyun whispered, as he gets comfortable into the blankets, and nuzzles into Minhyun. 

Before Minhyun can say anything, a tear goes down his cheek, all the stress for the past 4 months is finally crashing down on him. He rarely cries so seeing himself cry is surprising, but he is just so exhausted. Tears keep flowing and he can't stop himself. He's just so scared.

"Shh, don't cry baby it'll be okay." Jonghyun whispers wiping Minhyun's tears. 

"I just, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Minhyun tried to say, but it made him feel even more guilty.

"Sorry about what? You didn't do anything, you did so good and I'm so proud of you, we all are." Jonghyun wondered.

"I was wanting for all of us, to have a fresh start, and I feel so guilty that I have to leave you guys behind." Minhyun spoke as his tears slowly dried.

"I missed you, I will always be there for you, And I will always be supporting you." Jonghyun whispered

"Promise me you'll stay, please promise me that." Minhyun whimpered.

"I, Kim Jonghyun will marry Hwang Minhyun one day, and will always wait for him." Jonghyun said.

Minhyun giggles at that statement and he feels a but stronger onto what will happen next. "Aish, you're crazy, I wondered why I stayed with you this whole time."

"Because you love me."

Minhyun moves closer to Jonghyun and presses his lips against his. Jonghyun kisses back softly before softly caressing Minhyun's hair. Soft kisses were given; Jonghyun had been giving soft pecks around Minhyun's neck because he noticed Minhyun had fell asleep. 

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Jonghyun whispered to Minhyun before he himself had fallen into an ethereal slumber. 

"I watched my world youth disappear in front of my eyes  
Moments of magic and wonder  
It seems so hard to find  
Is it ever coming back again  
Is it ever coming back again  
Take me back to the feeling when  
Everything was left to find"  
—  
When Minhyun would finally finish his promotions in Wanna One, Jonghyun would certainly grant his promise in marrying Hwang Minhyun. 

Yes, reality is a true wave. Especially for Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun.  
—  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, if you have stayed till the end I hope you enjoyed this fic!! 
> 
> for anyone wondering;  
> the paragraphs/song is Waves by Dean Lewis and I thought it matched what I was going for.
> 
> 2hyun is so damn beautiful i love it so much


End file.
